The Syndicate (Origins Non- Member)
by 15tygu79
Summary: The Justice Syndicate is a fraternal order. So no females can join, but Princess Peach comes to become a special friend.


The Syndicate (Origins Non- Member)

DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way involved with Nintendo, Konami, Sega, etc. this is a fan made fiction of many characters.

Tags of series: Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon, Ratchet and Clank, Adventure Time, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Sons of Anarchy, God of War, Justice League, Batman, Iron Man, and Ben 10

The Black Fungus

Ch.1

Princess Pauline Peach Toadstool was preparing for a royal dinner between her and her friend Princess Daisy. As Peach was brushing her hair Bowser the King Koopa barged through the wall. Behind him was the Koopa Kingdom airship. "You're coming with me Peach!" shouted Bowser. Peach yelled "wait… wait please just stop! Why are you doing this?"

Bowser shrugged "I want a wife for banging, and a mother for Bowser Jr. you'll warm up to me. I guarantee it." Bowser grabbed Peach and through her to the airship. She hit a wall and a painful throbbing began in her head. She passed out.

Ch.2

The Justice Syndicate heard on their radar that Bowser was attacking Delfino Island. The 9 heroes suited up and teleported to the castle. Their leader the Purple Wind commanded everyone to board the airship. The Syndicate fought through the enemy lines. The Purple Wind alone got to the cockpit where Bowser was holding Peach captive.

When he entered Bowser turned around and announced "Well if it isn't the Purple wind? What are you doing here? This isn't of your concern." Said Bowser. The Purple Wind said "This is my concern."

He then shot a flash wind rang at Bowser blinding him. The Purple Wind then grabbed Peach and ran out the side door.

1000ft in the air The Purple Wind fell with Peach until he reached a sky scraper. He shot a Wind Hook grabbing the building where he started swing in a circle to lose momentum. Peach woke up and saw herself in his arms. She tried to struggle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. We are 150ft in the air." Said the Purple Wind.

She asked "Why are you doing this? Mario would've saved me." The Purple Wind said "We got there first so we decided to help." As he said that the momentum slowed down enough that the Purple Wind landed on the rooftop.

Once they landed Peach was released from the Purple Wind's arms. "Thank you. Umm I don't think we've properly been introduced. I am Princess Pauline Peach Toadstool." She held out her hand to shake, but the Purple Wind chuckled. "I know who you are and I've already met you. You've met me also, but I ain't telling you who I am."

Peach asked "Why are you doing this? I mean why like this? Mario and Luigi don't need masks." The Purple Wind said "I tried to, but the people here shut me out so I tried to start a new way of crime fighting." Something sparked in Peach's head. "Wait…you said you already tired… what …" Peach looked around and the Purple Wind disappeared.

Ch.3

Peach fell in love with the Purple Wind. In a week she had reporters tell her everything about him. But she needed to see him again. Her private servant Toadsworth would never let her meet him, so she had to make a disguise. She found that people leave her alone mostly when she asks them to leave while she's in her room.

She also knew that people would recognize features of her so she looked for something she rarely wore.

She found a black funeral gown that she only wore once. So she knew no one would notice. She then called Dr. Egad to her room. It took him a few hours, but he came.

Ch.4

Dr. Egad came, and asked "What is it that you need my princess?" Peach said "I need you to make me an umbrella." Dr. Egad was confused "What do you mean?" Peach replied "I need a technologically advance umbrella that has a device on it to make me change my current clothing to another kind. Also I need it to make me fly and to shoot bullets, and to shoot a grappling hook."

Dr. Egad was astounded "Why would you need that?"

Peach just replied "I don't want people to know about this transaction, all right?"

Dr. Egad nodded and left the room.

Ch.5

A month later Dr. Egad finished the umbrella. Toadsworth gave it to Peach and she excused him. Dr. Egad left a note on how to use it. It stated that if you press the button towards the top of the umbrella it will save the image of the current look. Then change and press it again and it will keep the 2nd look so then she can have her disguises.

Peach got dressed for casual days and pressed the button, and then she decided to change. She dyed her hair red knowing that she could easily change back. Then put on the funeral gown and pressed the button.

She wasn't sure whether it worked or not so she pressed the button and she went from a funeral attending peasant to a princess who deserves respect.

That night she decided to see the Purple wind.

Ch.6

That night Peach made the excuse that she was tired and went to bed early. In her room she pressed the button and transformed to her new self. She then jumped out the window. Her umbrella opened revealing the supports were rockets instead of the normal to keep her dry on a rainy day was also what was helping her fly.

She flew for Delfino Square. There she heard a car crash. She sprang into action; she flew towards the sound that was the evil Boss Cass. He was in a giant robotic suit which was destroying everything in its path. Peach knew what to do she let the rockets die down and slowly fell onto the bay of the robot. There she saw the Purple Wind fighting off frill lizards trying to get to Boss Cass.

Peach shot some bullets at the frills killing them on site. That distracted the Purple Wind which made him get punched in the face by a frill. That angered Peach which she shot the grappling hook handle at the frill making it be pulled towards Peach she then punched it in the face so hard she knocked it out.

The Purple Wind regained consciousness he saw her and said "What are you doing?" Peach replied "I am here to help." He was puzzled she looked familiar, but didn't know who she was.

"What's your name?" She replied "the Black Fungus."

The Purple Wind was easily attracted to her. "So you here to help?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well let's go!"

The Purple Wind and Black Fungus ran through the control room to see Boss Cass at the steering wheel.

"So you warm bloods made it through my frill soldiers? No matter I can kill you myself."

Boss Cass got down to their levels and charged at them with his beak. The Black Fungus then shot her grappling hook at him locking it around his neck and swung him out into the open air outside of the robot.

Ch.7

The Purple Wind was astonished by the power of the Black Fungus.

He Turned to her and said "Your amazing, if the Syndicate weren't a fraternal order I would have you join in a heartbeat."

The Black Fungus blushed. "Well if I can't I will still keep in touch. Goodbye. And with that the Black Fungus was born.


End file.
